The Best Lover In The World
by bigredfox10
Summary: CM Punk and Mara has been going together for two years. Nevertheless, CM Punk cheats on Mara with another woman named AJ Lee in the coffee shop. Feeling heartbroken, Mara wants to break up with him. Not wanting the two-year relationship to end, CM Punk begs Mara to forgive him. Will she forgive him or dump him to the curb?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. I only own the OC Mara, who is suggested by DivaliciousDooL**

**Hi everyone! This is a CM Punk story which is requested by DivaliciousDooL. So DivaliciousDooL, this story is for you and for everyone else who loves CM Punk.**

**Oh, yeah, even though this story is mostly romance/hurt and comfort, I decided to add a little humor in it.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

It was a cold, chilly day in the grand city of Chicago, Illinois. The sun was out and the fallen snow colored the ground in pure white. The adults shoveled the snow off the driveways while the children played in the fluffy snow. Everyone was having a great time in the ice-cold weather…..well, expect for one person.

"DAMN IT! I HATE THIS COLD, FUCKING WEATHER!" CM Punk cursed angrily while walking down the sidewalk with his girlfriend, Mara.

"Why don't you like it, Punk?" she asked curiously

"Because this is flu season and I might get sick. And if I get sick then I can't wrestle and if I can't wrestle then I won't get paid." he explained.

"Aw, Punky, you won't get sick. Unless, you don't wear the proper clothes for this kind of weather, that is." Mara noted wisely.

"I_ am_ wearing the proper clothes. In fact, I'm wearing a hat, gloves, and a big warm coat." he said, pointing to the different article of clothing he had on.

"Yeah, I know, Punk." she smiled sweetly at him. "So, do you want to make snow angels with me?"

"Um, no thanks, sweetie. I'm gonna go to the coffee shop to get us some hot chocolate." he stated.

"Okay, that sounds good. But make sure to get mine's with extra whipped cream." Mara said.

"Heh, okay, Mara. I'll be back in a few minutes." was all CM Punk said before he left to go get the hot beverages.

Once her boyfriend was out of sight, Mara laid in the wet snow and began to make a snow angel. She giggled softly to herself as she felt the damp snow tickle the back of her bare neck.

Now Mara was a sweet, young woman with the heart of an innocent child. She has white skin with cute lips, black eyes, and a small nose. She has straight, dark brunette hair (kind of like Maryse's hair, but natural). She is 5'8ft tall and she have three different tattoos, which are a small music note behind her ear, a feather on her wrist, and a butterfly in the center of her upper back.

Mara and her boyfriend CM Punk (aka Phil Brooks) have been together for two years. They met each other at the park where Mara was bird-watching on the bench when CM Punk came over and talked to her. A few conversations later, Mara and Punk began dating and they hit it off as a couple.

The brunette sighed softly to herself as she remembered all the wonderful times she had with her boyfriend, CM Punk. She was bought out fantasyland when a small snowflake landed on her small nose.

"Huh? I must have dose off for a minute. I better check and see if CM Punk got the hot chocolates yet." Mara said once she got off the snow-covered ground and dusted off the snow from her pants and coat.

The brunette walked all the way to the coffee shop to see what was taking Punk so long with their hot beverages. She gazed into the window and looked around for her boyfriend. She looked and looked until she finally found her slick-haired boyfriend…who was talking with another woman.

At first, she was a little jealous that Punk was talking to another woman besides her, but she just brushed it aside like it was nothing more than a friendly conversation. Mara was about to walk away, until she saw Punk getting _a little_ too close to this unknown female. She saw the mystery woman placed her hand on Punk's chest and batted her eyes in a flirtatious manner. Mara growled lowly in her throat as she watched the woman touching her man.

What really made her upset was that Punk was letting this woman touch him while he was laughing and smiling at her. But what Mara saw next made the brunette sick to her stomach and her heart break into a million pieces.

She saw CM Punk hugging _and_ kissing the unknown woman.

Mara's raven, black eyes began to water at the sight of her boyfriend making out with another woman, but she refuses to let her tears fall. Instead, she held them back and took a deep breath to calm herself down. But no matter how hard she tried, the tears threatened to come out. Unable to hold them back any longer, Mara ran away from the horrible, heart-breaking sight as she left behind a trail of warm, fresh tears.

**-Meanwhile, inside the coffee shop-**

"I'm glad to see you again, Punk." the short woman said.

"And I'm glad to see you too, AJ. But…"

"But what?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"But I have a girlfriend." he answered.

"So?" the small woman huffed stubbornly like she didn't care.

"So?! AJ, this means that I can't be with you anymore." CM Punk explained.

"But…..But I'm _your_ girlfriend." AJ protested with a small hint of anger.

"No, you're not. You're just my _ex_-girlfriend. Mara is _my_ girlfriend now." he said clearly.

"Well, Punk. If Mara's your girlfriend then why did you kiss me, huh?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because I felt sorry for you." he answered honestly.

"Ha, as if I would believe that, Punk!" AJ snapped as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Ya see, that's why I broke up with your crazy-ass because you always cop an attitude with me. Hell, every time I do something wrong, you always bitch about it like a little child." he explained/snapped back at her.

"Umm, excuse me, but who are you calling a child?" AJ demanded angrily.

"YOU! Ya stuck-up, little….." Punk stopped himself before he was about to say something that he _might_ regret. "You know what? Fuck it, I'm getting outta here."

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I'm going to see my beautiful and _sane _girlfriend, Mara." Punk answered while he picked up the two cups of hot chocolate from the counter.

"No, you're not. You're staying here with me." she protested.

"The hell you say! You can't tell me what to do. I'm my own person and you need to respect that, little girl." Punk said before he walked away from the pissed-off AJ Lee. "Oh, and before I go, let me just tell you the_ real_ reason why I kissed you." CM Punk turned back around to face AJ so she could see the honestly in his gray eyes. Yes, it is true that I _may _still have feelings for you, but at the same time, I love Mara more. So in order for me to move on, I had to spend one more moment with you before I could fully commit myself to Mara. In other words, I'm completely over you and that you need to find someone else who would love a crazy chick like you."

At first, AJ was still fuming mad at Punk for not taking her back, but for some strange reason, her angry expression suddenly changed to a sickly, sweet smile. "Okay, Punk, I understand. And besides, I've haven't been truthful to you too."

"W-What do you mean by that?" he asked in bewitchment.

"Well, the truth is…I was doing the _exact_ same thing that you were doing to me. Because ya see, I also wanted to _completely_ get you outta my mind before I move on with my new boyfriend as well." she explained cheerfully.

"New boyfriend?! Who is that?"

"Well…."

CM Punk's question was answered when the mystery man came out of the restroom.

"Okay, AJ. You ready to go?" the tall, muscular man asked in a deep tone.

"Uh-huh. Ready as I ever be, Kane." the crazy girl replied as she lend up on her tippy-toes to give her very tall boyfriend a kiss on his cheeks.

CM Punk just stood there speechless as he saw his ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Kane is your new boyfriend?!" he exclaimed/asked in shock.

"Well, yeah, of course, Punk. We've been going out for two and a half years and let's just say…..they don't call him the _Big_ Red Monster for nothing." AJ said seductively as Kane gave off a cocky smirk.

"Umm…..yeaaaah. I really didn't have to know that." CM Punk said, trying to erase the terrifying and disturbing image of Kane pounding the hell outta AJ with his massive length. "But anyway, I'm very happy for you, AJ."

"Thanks, Punk. I'm happy that you found someone else too." the small woman said sweetly. "So I'll see you later, Punk. And hey, maybe we can have a double date."

"Umm, I-I-I have to think about that." the straight-edge man said, unsure whether or not he wants to double date with his current girlfriend _and_ his ex-girlfriend.

"Oh, okay. Well then, me and Kane gotta go back home so we can cuddle up against the fireplace. Bye, Punk." AJ said as she skipped out of the coffee shop.

Kane was about to follow his mentally unstable girlfriend when CM Punk stopped him.

"Yo, Kane. I hope you can handle her." he stated.

"Heh heh , oh, trust me, Punk. A demon like me can handle a psycho mortal female like AJ. And besides, just like you, Punk, I also dig crazy chicks." the Big Red Monster said with a sinister smirk before he left out of the coffee shop to be with his lunatic girlfriend.

"Huh, AJ and Kane are going together? You know, for some strange fucked-up reason, I think they make a pretty good couple." he noted while he grabbed the hot chocolates and exited out of the coffee shop. "Now, it's time for me to get back to my lovely Mara."

**So, what do you all think! **

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

***Oh yeah, the last and final chapter will be coming soon. And let's just say that it WILL have a sex scene.***

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. I only own the OC Mara, who is suggested by DivaliciousDooL.**

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reviewing and/or favoring this story. This is the last and final chapter.**

**Warning: It has a lemon (sex scene), so be prepared.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

After about 15 minutes, Punk found his girlfriend sitting on the bench with her arms folded across her chest. He walked towards Mara and sat on the bench beside her, but when he sat down, she scoot away from him and avoided making eye contact.

"Mara, what's wrong with you?" he asked her.

She didn't bother to answer her boyfriend's question.

"Look, Mara, if it's about me showing up with the hot chocolate late then I'm sorry, okay."

The angry brunette still refused to speak to Punk while she stared at the white-covered ground.

"Mara, baby, please talk to me. Why are you so angry with me?" he asked in defeat.

"Oh, I'll tell you why I'm angry at you, Punk." she said sternly. "It's because I saw you and another woman making out in the coffee shop."

"W-W-Wait, how did you know?" he asked, surprised that his girlfriend caught him in the act.

"Because I was waiting for you to bring the hot chocolate but you never came, so I decided to look for you until I looked through the glass window and caught you kissing that other woman." Mara answered furiously.

"Oh, look, Mara, it was a misunderstanding, okay. I was just rekindling with my ex-girlfriend for the last and final time, that's it."

"But you didn't have to kiss her like that!" she exclaimed.

"I know, I know, but Mara. You know that you're the only woman for me." he said sincerely.

The brunette reluctantly turned around, so she could look into her boyfriend's gray eyes. "You…you really mean it?"

Punk cupped her small hands into his large ones. "Yes, I really do mean it."

"But how would I know that you're not lying to me?" she asked, unsure whether or not he might go back to AJ.

Phil thought for a second until he came up with the most obvious answer.

"With this." was his only response as he kissed Mara on her lips.

At first she was taken aback by the unsuspecting kiss, but she regained her senses and returned the kiss. After a few minutes, they pulled apart for some much needed air.

"Oh, Punk. I love you." Mara said happily.

"And I love you too, Mara." he said back, also as happy as her.

"Oh, that reminds me. I knew that I have forgotten something." Punk said as he gave his girlfriend her hot chocolate.

"Aw, thank you, Punk." the brunette said as she took the hot beverage and sip it. "Mmm, this is delicious!"

So she and Punk spent the afternoon, drinking their hot chocolate and chatting with each other until it got dark.

"Hey, it's getting dark. You wanna go home?" Phil asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah." she simply replied as she cuddled up to him to get some warmth.

The two threw their empty cups in the trash and walked home to their two-bedroom house. Once they got in the house, Mara felt tired and she let out a yawn.

"I'm so tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay, sweetie."

Mara took off her coat, snow boots, and hat and went to the bedroom. Then she washed up and changed into her pink bed shirt and pants. She climbed into the bed and was about to sleep when Punk climbed in the bed with her.

"Hey, baby. It's a beautiful night. You wanna do it?" he asked seductively while he left light kisses on her neck.

"No Punk, I'm tired." she groaned out in her sleep.

"Aw, come on, Mara. You know you want to." he teased while grinding his hardened erection on her lower back.

"Mmm, Punk." She unwilling moaned out, arching her back to feel him more.

"Yes, Mara." he grinded harder against her back, making her moan louder.

"I..I..I WANT YOU!" the brunette shouted as she jumped on Phil and feverishly kissed him on his lips.

Mara nibbled on his bottom lips, asking for an entrance, which he gladly obliged. Their tongues twisted and turned against each other as they battled for domination. Once the battle was over, Punk and Mara pulled away for some much needed air. Then without saying a word, Punk took off Mara's night shirt and tossed it on the floor. He began messaging her right breast while sucking on the other.

"Ohh, Punk." she moaned/hissed when he swirled his pierced tongue on her erect nipple.

Punk then switch breast and performed the same treatment he did before. After he was finished with both breasts, he laid her down on the bed, pulled off her pants and damp panties, and tossed them on the floor. He spread her legs apart and lowered his head near her heated sex.

"P-Punk, what are you doing?" she asked curiously since it was her first time.

"I'm gonna eat your pussy out." he simply replied as he dipped his tongue inside her womanhood.

Mara began moaning and thrusting her head on the pillow while her boyfriend was sucking and lightly biting on her clit.

"Ahh, Punk!" she moaned as she came into his awaiting mouth.

Punk greedily lapped up all of her sweet juices. "Mmm, damn Mara, you taste great!"

"Thanks, but it's my turn to please you." the brunette said, getting up from the bed and roughly pushing Phil on the bed flat on his back. Wasting no time, she quickly ripped off his pants and boxers and engulfed his dick.

"Uhn, oh shit, Mara that feels sooooo good!" Punk groaned in pleasure as he felt his girlfriend feverishly suck the tip of his member.

Punk lends up on his elbows and places his hand on her head, encouraging her to suck harder and deeper. Mara got the message and engulfed more of his cock. She played with his balls, which was swell up and tight, signaling that he was almost close to climax.

"Uhh, oh, fuck, Mara!" he cried out, releasing his semen inside her mouth.

The brunette swallowed all of his cum and wiped the remaining droplets from her lips. "Mmm, you taste great, Punk!"

"Thanks, sweetheart, but now…" He got up, flipped her on her hands and knees, and positioned his still hardened erection at her entrance. "….it's time for the big finisher."

"Ohh, Punk, I want you inside me, right now!" she begged while wiggling her ass for him.

He got the message and entered her. He went further inside her until he felt her hymen.

"It's okay, Punky. I know it's gonna hurt since it is my first time, but I'm ready for it." she assured her boyfriend.

He nodded his head and broke her barrier, causing Mara to cry out in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Mara. Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay." she replied while adjusting herself to Phil's member. "I'm ready now."

Punk kissed her cheek and began moving inside her.

"Ohh, ahh, fuck me, Punk. Fuck me harder." she moaned.

"You like that, huh? You love it when I fuck your tight pussy." he teased as he pound her even harder and faster, making the woman below him scream in lust.

"Yes, yes, oh fuck yeah, Punk! Fuck me like there's no tomorrow!" Mara moaned out as she arched her back to feel more of her boyfriend hard thrusting.

Punk continued thrusting until he felt his balls tighten.

"Uhn, fuck, I'm so close." he grunted.

"Ahh, me too." she moaned.

After a few more thrusts, both Mara and Punk came together as they screamed out each other's name to the world.

"Ahhhhhh, Punk!"

"Ahhhhhh, Mara!"

Once they got down from their intense orgasm, Punk rolled off of Mara and lay down next to her. He then pulled up the covers, so he and his girlfriend could get warm.

"Wow, Punk, that was amazing!" she commented as she snuggled closer to her man.

"Yeah, it was, sweetie. Because I'm the best lover in the world!" he said with a cocky smirk, which made the brunette giggle.

"You sure are, Punk and I love you so much." Mara yawned as sleep claimed her.

"I love you too, Mara." he said as sleep claimed him as well. The couple slept throughout the cold, snowy night, all wrapped up in each other's warm embrace.

**Well, this is the end and I hope you like it DivaliciousDooL.**

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
